whitewolffandomcom-20200213-history
David Ardry
David Ardry is a Seelie Sidhe Wilder of House Gwydion and High King of the Kithain of Concordia. History (See larger article the Accordance War) David Ardry's host was born in the early 1960s in upstate New York. A childling at the time of the Accordance War, he and his sister, Morwen, were under the care of the Grand Bard, True Thomas. During an attack by commoner fae, the sword Caliburn, lost by its earlier keeper, called out to the childling who found it and returned to wield it in battle, quickly turning the tide, and was recognized by True Thomas as the True King. Escaping New York, he fled to Queen Mab in the Kingdom of Apples and, after convincing her of his legitimacy, consolidated his rule among both the Nobility and the Commoners. Overview David is a Wilder, if an old one. His Saining, knighting, coronation, and later political battles have been a subject of constant interest among both commoners and nobles. While he cannot be compared to King Arthur, legends have already started to spring up around the dynamic, young king. He is known as a man of great fairness, passion, nobility, and honor. He has created a parliament of sorts: a House of Commons in which all kithain, whether Noble or Common, are represented. Many motleys send representatives to this parliament when it meets, all seeking to gain the young, high king's ear. As he is honorable and just, and has given many concessions to many under his rule, David has created a kingdom that personifies his fairness and patience. While David lives at the castle of Tara-Nar in the Catskill Mountains, he holds court in both Manhattan, New York, and in a redwood forest near San Francisco. He also keeps a ceremonial court hidden in Washington, D.C., though it is rarely used. Often known as the "commoners' king," David Ardry is still widely popular with both commoners and nobles. He also has some powerful enemies among the sidhe's feudal nobility. Groups such as the Beltaine Blade view him as far too reform-minded. They publicly back the concept of a high king, while privately working to undercut his authority. Despite his reputation as a benign ruler, however, David is no pushover. He is a shrewd, and at times Machiavellian, political operator. This does not affect his ultimate goal of a more egalitarian society for all Kithain, but he has made some unpalatable political alliances. David is not only supported by the commoners, but by several of his fellow monarchs. Queen Mab, Duke Topaz, Queen Mary Elizabeth and Queen Laurel are all strong supporters of David. Queen Aeron and Queen Morganna show deference, but are generally cool toward him. King Meilge shows some antipathy towards him. Treasures Aside from the treasures of the High King (crown, pennons, scepter, and seal) David carries the sword Caliburn. He also has access to many treasures of all levels in the keep of Tara-Nar. Marriage & Disappearance David and his new wife, Faerilyth, had just begun a Grand Tour of the Kingdom of Concordia so that ll of his subjects could meet the new High Queen. Falling prey to a Glamour-dosed poison that made him highly tractable,David believed that the Parliament of Dreams had deposed him and repudiated him as High King. In believing it and being confused by the drug, David agreed to surrender himself to Meilge and hide. He thus repudiated his kingship and Caliburn disappeared from his side. Because his sword left him, David fully believed he had lost the crown. Several mortals working under Meilge's orders took David away and beat him unconscious with iron-tipped clubs. David awakens with no knowledge of who he was or who he is. Thus the land is left without a true High King and darkness falls over Concordia. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming First Edition, p. 70. # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming Second Edition, pp. 58-61 # CTD. Kingdom of Willows, p. 137. Category:Seelie (CTD) Category:Wilders (CTD) Category:Sidhe (CTD) Category:House Gwydion (CTD)